Total Drama: Revenge of the Halfa
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: After figuring out the new season of Total Drama is being financed by Dalv Corp, Danny signs up to figure out what Vlad has planned. Is there a fiendish plan involved, or is it just a smart business plan? If anything is going on, can Danny stop him even without the ability of using his powers? and who will win the million? Find out on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!
1. Prolouge

Chris McLean, host of the previous three seasons of _Total Drama_, slammed a fist on his desk. "Chef! We're all out of the budget, and the producers aren't giving us more," he pondered for a second as his fellow co-host sharpened one of his knives, "I don't know how we can produce a new season."

Chef was about to reply when the speaker on Chris's desk beeped. Chris pressed the button, "Yes Emily?"

"_Mr. McLean, you have a visitor. He says he wants to talk business."_

"Send him in!" Chris commanded excitedly, "Chef, this may be our big chance!" Chef nodded as a man in a dark suit and gray hair walked in.

"Gentleman, I hear you have a business problem," the man held his hands together as a small grin formed on his face, "I believe I might be able to help."

Chris leaned back into his seat, a grin of his own forming on his face, "Perfect."

* * *

Sixteen year old Danny Fenton was leaning against the wall of his bedroom while his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, were doing their own stuff in there. "Have you found anything on Vlad yet Tucker? He's been silent for two whole weeks; it's starting to make me nervous," Danny complained as he straightened up to look over his friend's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Sorry dude," the Tech Whiz replied, "But Fruitloop has seriously bumped up his firewall, I can't get through it at the moment."

Sam was doing research of her own as she casual threw out, "How about you just search Dalv on Goggle? Surely there's gotta be something."

The two boys agreed and Tucker went right to it, "Dalv gets an award, Dalv gets more funds, Dalv makes new discovery; oh here's something! Dalv Corp to be funding the new season of Total Drama; Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

That got Danny's attention, "Vlad funding a reality TV show? There's something fishy with that."

"What are you gonna do Danny?" Sam asked getting up to see the screen.

"They still accepting applications?" Danny asked to which Tucker nodded, "Well then, get me on that show."

**A/N Thank you for reading guys and it would be nice if you gave me some reviews as this is my first official crossover story. And please visit my profile to vote in the poll for this story**


	2. Bigger! Badder! Brutaler!

"Welcome one and all to the newest season of Total Drama," Chris explained, "Where our contestants are returning to the island for more tortu- I mean fun!" He walked down the old, obviously falling apart, dock as he explained further, "Our fourteen new contestants will be competing in thirteen elimination challenges. Yep, you heard correct! This season will not have reward challenges, but the winners will be given a reward in some challenges while the losers vote one of their own off." He checked his watch, "Well, here they come now!"

"We have Jo!"

The sports girl glared at the red-head beside her, "You better stay out of my way if you value your kiwis."

"Scott!"

Said red-head sniffed his armpit before glaring back at the girl, "Right back at ya."

"Zoey and Mike!"

"I can't believe I'm on Total Drama!" the loner squealed in delight, lower than Katie and Sadie ever could. "I know, it's beautiful," commented Mike, as he grinned at her.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning's gonna sha-win this!" the jock yelled as he accidently pushed Zoey over to get closer to the camera. Said girl landed in the arms of the guy next to them.

"Brick!"

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" the cadet yelled as he dropped Zoey to give a salute.

"B, Dawn, and Danny!"

B gave a simple wave as a greeting. The camera then panned over to the other two. "You have a very interesting aura, it's like there's two of you," Dawn commented making Danny extremely nervous.

"Dakota!"

"Hi! Once this is over, I'll be available for any spin off series that come my way!" Dakota greeted excitedly.

"Ann Maria!"

The camera panned away from the blonde and went to the Jersey Reject who was spraying her hair, "Hey yall! Just to let ya know, this girl ain't comin' home empty handed so-" Dakota pushed her out of the way, "Get your own camera time!" Ann Maria pushed her down and started spraying her hairspray at her, "Back off sister!"

"Staci!"

The compulsive liar looked down at the fighting duo, "You know, my great-great-great-great-Aunt Carly invented the hairspray; before that, people had to use mud and stuff to keep their hair up, so sad."

"Cameron!"

Cameron looked all over in amaze, "Oh my gosh! Look at the ocean! And there's a bird! And-" a flock of normal seagulls pushed him over the railing.

"And finally, Sam!"

"Only one more kill before I unlock the rocket launcher, heh-heh," Sam said as he pushed the buttons on his game system before falling to the ground as a disorientated Cameron lay on top of him.

"Let's give them a warm welcome shall we? Chef if you may," Chris said holding his hand out. Chef placed a remote on the awaiting hand and looked at the boat with an excited grin. "Let's hope that intern has health insurance," Chris stated before pressing the button causing the boat to explode.

The Contestants' screams could be heard from Playe de Losers as the original cast sat and relaxed. Cody looked up, "Did you guys hear that?"

Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Rookies," he then looked around, "Hey, has anyone seen the big guy?"

Back at Wawanakwa the contestants all landed in the water, all of them surfaced but Danny and Dawn, but none of them noticed and started swimming towards shore.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Cameron shouted as he flapped his arms.

Scott swam past and scoffed, "...Spaz"

"I'll save you little girl!" Lightning yelled as he pulled Cameron out of the water and held him up, ignoring Cameron's protests of not being a girl.

Dakota, however, had found herself a life boat and was relaxing in that instead of swimming. A speedboat with a bunch of paparazzi soon arrived and started taking pictures. The blonde waved, "Oh hello boys, however did you find me?" One of them sporting a Hawaiian shirt lowered his camera a bit, "Uh, we got your text."

Chris got annoyed as they soon resumed taking pictures and turned to his co-host, "Chef."

The cook nodded and put on some scuba gear before jumping in the water. He placed a bomb on the speedboat and swam away before Chris blew it up, forcing Dakota to fly into Lightning's hand pushing Cameron in a nearby rock.

Meanwhile, Staci was sinking down in the water due to exhaustion. Mike and Zoey both arrived yelling in unison, "I'll save you!" Mike looked at her and grinned, "You go." "No you go, you were here first," Zoey replied with a smile. "Well if you insist," Mike started before being dragged underwater by the drowning Staci.

Zoey reacted fast as she dived down and managed to pull up both Staci and Mike, who only grinned sheepishly at her.

Jo arrived on shore and threw her hands up, "Ha! First one here!" She was shortly followed by Brick, "Good job soldier," he congratulated before passing out in the sand. Jo's celebration was short lived as she noticed the duo already on the beach, "Hey, how'd you guys get here first? And why aren't you wet?"

Dawn looked up from the seashell she was observing, "Hm? Oh, I took a shortcut"

Danny shrugged from the rock he was leaning against, "I landed here." The answer was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Dawn.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny: (looks at the camera) I've been here for 5 minutes and I've already been blown up, seriously?

***static***

Dawn: (thinking) Danny's definitely hiding something, but he's got such will power that I can't fully see his aura.

***static***

Jo: The wimp's gotta be telling the truth, because there is NO WAY that he out swam me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a while, there were only three people missing on the shore, so everyone decided to talk for a while.

"I've been watching Total Drama since the beginning," Zoey stated, still surprised she's on her favorite show. Mike looked at her with a smile as he rested his chin on his palms, "Me too…"

Danny was trying to avoid everyone but was surprised when he sensed a presence beside him and turned to see Dawn looking at him with a smile. "Your aura is a nice shade of purple," she stated as she looked him over. This caused Danny to be creeped out and scooted away. "You're nervous and shy because of the pressure of being in the shadow of your sister's success, aren't you?" Dawn asked earning a surprised look on Danny's face.

"How'd you know that?" Danny asked, looking around to see if anyone heard.

Dawn smiled, "I have the ability to read people's auras, It lets me know what they're thinking and any dark secrets they might have, but I never go that far down without the person's permission," she assured after noticing his nervous face.

"_Attention!"_ Chris's voice is heard from the intercom, _"Please follow the path to the right, and please be quiet since the animals would be attracted to the noise"_

"Oh no," Scott mocked, "What'll attack us, a wittle bunny wabbit?"

"_Maybe this'll set your butts in high gear." _After that statement, the contestants heard a loud blare coming from the sound device, ultimately causing a beast to knock down the trees to get to them. The contestants screamed and ran off, excluding Danny, who didn't look scared but ran off anyway.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mike: (spins toilet roll) So, Zoey…she's a great girl! And really pretty, I just hope she doesn't find out about my…_condition_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chris sat on his quad in a wooded area looking quite bored as he waited for the teens. His wait was cut short as Jo arrived soon followed by Lightning, "Sorry you had to lose to a girl," Jo simply stated, not looking at all sorry.

Lightning, however, looked confused, "Girl? What girl? Lightning didn't lose to a girl!" This state caused an annoyed glared to appear on Jo's face.

"Jo, you're on Team B," Chris said pointing to the left of him. "Lightning, you're on Team A man," Chris pointed to the right of him.

Brick and Staci soon arrived after that, the latter clung to the former's back. "And my Great-Great-Great-Uncle invented running, before that had to skip to get anywhere fast without a vehicle, tragic," Staci commented which caused Brick to have an annoyed look on his face.

"Brick and Chatter-Box, Team B," Chris pointed to Jo as Brick and a now grounded Staci made their way over to her.

Mike and Zoey soon arrived followed by Dawn as she hovered past them, causing Mike to look at her in shock.

"Creepy girl, head over to Lighting. Saved-by-a-Girl and Loner, get over to those three," Chris finished as he pointed to Team B. Mike frowned as he walked past. Zoey though only muttered, "Only as a child…"

B, Scott, and Cameron, who was hanging on the back of B's shirt, arrived.

"Silent B and Pit-Sniffer, Team A. Bubble Boy, get your bubble over to Team B," Chris chuckled at his bad joke as the teens went to their respectful teams.

Dakota and Ann Maria soon showed up silent.

"Dakota, Team A. Miss Tan in a Can, Team B," Chris pointed to each team as he checked the list, "That leaves Danny and Sam."

The said duo only now arrived with Sam's arm around Danny's shoulder as he helped the gamer to the group. This caused some of the girls to smile at the kindness Danny was showing.

"Ok you two snails, get over to Team A," Chris stated, "Ok, so before I give you your team names and the first challenge let me explain the rules. There are fourteen of you, but only 13 episodes."

Zoey gasped, "Does that mean-?"

"Yes, it means that every challenge is an elimination challenge!" Chris finished for her with a satisfied grin as the whole cast gasped, "There is a way for you to be safe without winning though." He pulled out a wooden head of himself, "The McLean-Brand Chris Head, if found it will make you the most powerful contestant in Total Drama history!" He then looked it over, "Is my chin really that big?"

"Yeah," Scott stated chuckling, "And it looks like a butt!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Scott: These losers don't have a clue on what's going to hit them! (bouncing a rock against the wall) I've got the brains AND the schemes to out-wit them all! (the rock then bounces back and hits him in the eye) OW!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chris frowned at Scott, "Anyway I want to introduce the man who's making this season happen, Vlad Masters!"

Vlad walked out into the scene from his spot in the woods, "Hello kids," he looked around and found a frowning Danny, his surprised look quickly disappeared as a smirk appeared on his face. "Ah, young Daniel, how are you?" he asked as the contestants and Chris looked slightly surprised.

"You know each other?" the host asked.

"Oh yes," the billionaire answered as he walked over to Danny, "His parents and I used to be college buddies." Vlad discreetly grabbed Danny's wrist and slipped a bracelet on him. "The only way you're getting off this Island is if you win or are voted off Little Badger," he whispered as he walked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zoey: (looks confused) I don't know what's going on between Danny and Mr. Masters…but I don't think it's good

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chris got back to the task at hand, "Anyway, there is going to be no quiting. You signed your contracts, so I'll milk you all for all your worth." "On to the teams, Team A," Chris started as he tossed a green flag at Scott, who caught it and revealed it to have a rat, "You will be known as the Toxic Rats!" He then tossed a red flag at Mike, who caught it and revealed it to have a maggot, "You guys will be known as the Mutant Maggots!"

Mike gulped slightly, "Uh, what's with all the references to toxic waste?"

"Good question," Chris grinned as he recalled how it happened, "As you see, since the island wasn't in use for seasons two and three, I rented it out to a family waste deposit company."

The teens gasped as a creature emerged from the bushes. Dakota walked towards it, "Aww, it's kind of weird but I want one," it blinked sideways which caused Dakota to jump back screaming as she landed in Sam's arms.

Dawn looked at it in horror, "What's wrong with it?"

Chris chuckled, "Turns out that the waste had a bad reaction with the animals. Anyways, the rewards for the challenge are a trampoline for the Maggots, and a saw for the Rats. You're challenge is to remove your team's log from its restraint before the bomb goes off and bring it to the cabins by using the river. Good luck!" Chris drove away with Chef and Vlad following on a golf club.

The teams hurried over to the obstacles to try and finish the challenge.

Mutant Maggots

"Step out of the way!" Ann Maria commanded as she jumped on the trampoline, only to bounce and hit the bottom of the log multiple times before Jo kicked away the trampoline causing the Jersey Reject to fall to the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jo: (shaking her head in disappointment)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cameron wasn't paying attention to his team as he was muttering equations to himself as he wrote in the dirt to find the perfect placement and jump angle that would be most beneficial to his team.

Toxic Rats

"Move out of Lightning's way!" the jock yelled, "I got this!" He then proceeded to try and jump on the pole and climb up.

Scott watched uninterested as he turned to Danny, "Hey wimp." Danny frowned at the greeting but answered anyway, "What?" Scott looked around some more, "Got any ideas?"

Danny looked around and noticed B moving around a barrel and board. Danny grinned, he actually remembered something like this from his classes as he headed over to B, "Hey, you have the saw?"

B looked at him with a questioning look but nodded none the less.

"Hand it to me, I got an idea," Danny said as he took the saw when B held it out.

Mutant Maggots

"Move aside cadet," Brick took Cameron as he stepped on the trampoline.

"But I've only solved for Ann Maria's weight!" Cameron protested.

Brick didn't listen as he jumped up and eventually grabbed onto the Ax that was stuck to the bottom, he tried pulling it out but only succeeded in gaining the attention of a mutated squirrel as he started shooting eyebeams at the cadet as he swung and dodged.

"This isn't working, we got- GASP!" Mike yelled as he bent over a bit and wrinkled his face a bit, "Ah, just cut the rope already!"

"That's what we're trying to do Mike," Ann Maria told him, slightly irritated.

"Mike? Name's Chester missy."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zoey: Mike's old man impression is funny…I guess… (rubs arm awkwardly)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Stupid kids!" Chester complained as he picked a rock up and tossed it in his hand a bit, "Back in my day, we didn't need fancy picks and saws! We did fine with stone!" He threw the rock hitting the squirrel in the face, resulting in it getting even madder and zapping every which way.

One of the lasers ended up hitting the rope and causing the log and Brick to fall down. Once he noticed what happened, Brick saluted his team, "Mission accomplished." The log ended up falling on him.

Jo quickly went to action, "Quick! Get it in the water!"

Toxic Rats

Danny stood on one side of the plank while B was on a stage higher than the point pointing upwards.

Dawn showed some concern, "You sure about this? We can make a tower out of ourselves instead."

Danny shook his head and grinned, "Nah. Now B!"

B jumped onto the plank sending Danny flying into the air. Danny wasn't used to free-falling without his powers, though it had happened once or twice. Danny managed to grab the rope and got right to work earning cheers from his team, and clapping from B. He finally managed to cut it off and dropped from the rope, "Come on! We gotta get this in the river!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Scott: (smirking into the camera) Danny, Danny, Danny, you clever boy. You're gonna end up being a threat to me, I just know it! (he growls)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On the river, the Maggots were getting chatted on by Staci, "My Great-Great-Grandfather invented log riding, ya, before that people just floated down the river. So sad."

"Shut it!" Jo yelled back at her, "No one cares!"

"…My Great-Great-Great-Aunt invented caring-"

Jo screamed as she pulled at her hair.

Cameron looked over Brick's shoulder and grinned, "Oh! A waterfall! It's my first one!"

Before anyone could complain though the logs of the Maggots and Rats, who had just caught up, went down the falls. Only to bounce off a branch and head down a hill.

Zoey started slipping, "Mike!"

Chester looked behind him slightly confused, "Huh? GASP! Zoey! I got you!" Mike reached out his hand and grabbed hers just in the nick of time. They stared at each other for a while not noticing the other team passing them.

With Chris

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Chris thought out loud as he sipped his drink. Vlad wasn't with him and Chef as he had better things to do, he'd reappear at a different time though.

"Chris!"

Said host looked in the direction his name was called and saw the winner of Total Drama Island, "Oh hey, it's Owen…who will NOT be competing this year."

Owen grinned, "Hey Chris, it's a weird thing 'cause the boat didn't stop- AND WHAT?" he yelled as he finally realized what Chris said.

"Chef, dispose of him," Chris commanded going back to his drink.

Chef threw a couple bombs on the fat teen as he ran screaming in terror. In the background you can hear an explosion and scream as a trail of smoke travels through the air. Chris and Chef were laughing as the Rats' log landed in the clearing. Chris glanced up somewhat impressed, "Quickly, before time runs out!"

Moving quickly, the team was able to put their log on the stump in front of the cabins.

"Congratulations," Chris clapped, "Now pick your cabin!"

Scott smirked, "We obviously choose the luxury one becau-" Scott was interrupted as the screams of the Maggots made their way to the clearing, over jumping the ramp, and crashing the log into the luxury cabin as they landed a safe distance away. The timer was still going.

_3_

_2_

_1_

The cabin exploded making the Rats gape at its charred remains. Chris gave a sympathetically frown, "Bummer, there was a Jacuzzi in there. Anywho, we have a replacement!"

A cabin looking just like the Maggots' was placed in its spot. "It's almost as good as your last one though," Chris said with a smirk, "But since your cabin is no more, I declare the Maggots today's winners!" Ignoring the cheering team Chris turned to the losers, "See you at the campfire in an hour!"

* * *

The Toxic Rats, minus B, were all at their cabin's steps.

Danny crossed his arms, "Why'd you call us here Scott?"

Scott smirked, "I think we should vote out B"

Dawn gasped, "Why? What'd he do?" Scott frowned at her question, "Well, if you haven't noticed, he doesn't talk! Remember Justin from the original cast? He never talked and he turned out to be a bad guy! We can't trust someone who won't talk to his team."

Sam thought about this, "You know, he has a point." Eventually the whole team agreed, lastly Danny.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny: I don't trust that guy at all, I'm voting for him tonight

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elimination

Team Rats sat on the stumps in front of the fire, its glow on their faces making the moment even more dramatic.

"Campers," Chris started, "This season, we are going classic. So if you receive a marshmallow, you are safe. This season though, everyone gets a marshmallow." He holds up a regular white piece of fluff, "While the ones safe receive these, the losers receive the Marshmallow of Loser-dom." Moving over to Chef, the cook is wearing a biohazard suit as he opens a box to reveal the glowing green marshmallow.

Chris turned back to the campers, "If I call your name, you are safe."

"Danny,"

The halfa caught the treat and ate it.

"Sam,"

The marshmallow bounced off his forehead and onto the handheld that was in his hands.

"Dakota,"

The fame-a-holic caught her immunity and smiled at the camera.

"Dawn, and Lightning."

The two caught their treats and turned to look at the final two.

"Scott and B, this is the final marshmallow," Chris started, seeming really serious, "The name I call, will be given the Marshmallow of Loser-dom, get on the Hurl of Shame, and be flung to Playe de Losers. And the loser is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(B looks at the glowing marshmallow nervous while Scott just smirks at him)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B!"

The silent teen hung his head down in shame as he narrowly dodged the marshmallow before it fell on his legs.

"Sorry bro," Chris said not looking sorry at all, "But that's what happens when you don't talk."

B nodded in understanding as he walked off towards the dock. His teammates watched him climb into the Hurl of Shame and waved goodbye.

"Anything you want to say B? Anything at all?" Chris asked.

B thought about this, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could though, the Catapult was activated and you heard him scream as he flew through the air.

"That's it folks," Chris turned towards the camera as the campers left, "What will happen on the next episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

**Eliminations**

**B**

**Votes**

Danny: Scott

Dakota: **B**

Sam: **B**

**B**: Scott

Scott: **B**

Lightning: **B**

Dawn: **B**

B: 5

Scott: 2

**A/N And that's the first official chapter of this story! And to be honest, it's the longest chapter I've ever done with ANY of my stories. Please Review and don't forget to vote in my poll, it's on my channel. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon though. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Off Camera 1

The sky was dark and the stars were bright, the perfect moment to be out just looking at the stars, but for someone like Danny it was the perfect night to go for a quick fly. It was the last night before the second challenge and Danny had just now gained the courage to activate his ghost half to do the pre-mentioned late night flying.

The sixteen year old snuck out of the boys' side of the Toxic Rats' cabin and snuck of somewhere that his fellow competitors could not see. He glanced around and whispered the familiar three words, "I'm going ghost!"

To his surprise, nothing had happened. Fenton still stood there instead of Phantom hovering over the ground. He tried a couple more times, each failure getting him more irritated.

"What the heck?"

"Having trouble my boy?"

Danny turned to look right into Vlad's smirking face, "What do you want Fruitloop?"

The older halfa chuckled at the boy's ferocity, "Now, now young Daniel, wouldn't want to start a fight you can't win now wouldn't we?"

Danny's gaze softened slightly but his glare stayed true, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm simply talking about that bracelet I placed on you the other day," Vlad said nonchalantly, "I can't believe you haven't noticed that as long as it's on, your powers are gone."

The younger halfa's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yet, that girl, Dawn I think, can still sense 'Danny Phantom'," Vlad mused, putting on a thinking face, "So I suppose there's a way to remove it yourself."

Danny smirked and started to do so before he was stopped.

"Yet if you do, you'll be revealed."

The smirk stayed, "I'll expose you, my parents will understand."

It was Vlad's turn to smirk, "Oh really? Yes, you told me this when we first met at the college reunion; but now's different. You've robbed stores, held the mayor hostage, now how will you explain that?"

The confident smirk on Danny's face fell.

"Face it little badger, you'll end up like me. You'll be exiled and alone, with no one but me to welcome you with open arms."

"No," Danny said sternly, "I'll play your games Masters, but I'll get out of this bracelet and beat your plan out of you." The boy stormed off, back into his cabin.

Vlad smirked wider, "That's just what I'm hoping for."

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I figured this would be better than waiting for another month for me to actually start episode two, which will be pretty difficult seeing as the episodes of TDROTI are being taken off of Youtube.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Also, if you have suggestions for scenarios and alliances and stuff like that please PM them to me because I have the final 2 picked out but I don't know how to get there, so if you're interested in helping out in this story and don't mind being spoiled message me, or you can just leave suggestions and if I use them your name will appear at the end of the chapter.**

**Tell me if you want more of these Off Camera chapters**

**P.S. Please check out my other Total Drama/Danny Phantom 'crossover' that I am co-writing with ****DysfunctionalFamilyMember (previously known as ChloeRhiannonX). It can be found in the Total Drama Archive under her name. Thanks!**


End file.
